


Anything

by GemJules



Series: Spideypool Family [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Family, warning for a teeny bit of blood gore but it's just a cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemJules/pseuds/GemJules
Summary: A year later and it takes Ellie a little longer to settle in than it took Miles.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> TW for blood and knives
> 
> Unbeta'd (If you'd be willing/want to read over these chapters, PLEASE (!) let me know because I'm changing tenses left and right and am so confused rip)
> 
> Ellie is by no means quiet, in this instance, it's just the unfamiliar that leads her to be cautious 
> 
> also, for clarity  
> Dad: Peter  
> Daddy: Wade

Before Miles, Peter and Wade weren’t looking to adopt. They weren’t even sure if kids were such a good idea with their… careers. The last person in the world either of them expected to suggest such a plan was Tony Stark. They were given minimal information; information that had somehow been obtained about this little boy, an orphan in his own universe. He either had or was going to develop powers similar to Peter’s. Tony obviously didn’t want super children running around when he had enough super adults acting like children to worry about so he offered the job of raising the kid to Peter. He knows Peter to be responsible (even if he is currently choosing to date Deadpool for some reason beyond Tony’s comprehension) and he also knows Peter’s kind; that he’ll take care of the kid.

To be fair, both Wade and Peter were doomed the second they laid eyes on Miles.

* * *

Ellie was a little bit of a different story. Wade only found out about her existence after she’d been alive for 5 years and had become a ward of the state. They knew they already had Miles, but what were they supposed to do? Not take in a sweet little girl? Not let her get to know her Dad?

* * *

 Ellie didn’t call them anything until she’d been there for an entire month. Not Peter, not Wade, not Dad. It was always an “Um” when she needed something, rather than specifically addressing either of them. They didn’t care what she called them and let her know that; they just wanted her to feel comfortable.

So Wade didn’t really expect that day to go any different. He had brought her along on the walk to pick up Miles from preschool because Peter was at school and she’d wanted to come. Every time they reached an intersection, he’d make her hold his hand to cross the street. They lived in New York and she was still young enough to put up with this. He was a new parent, ie paranoid.

It was a beautiful afternoon and Ellie looked happy to be out. They were only a block or so away from Miles’ school when he thought he heard “Daddy” but brushed it off as traffic noise as they crossed the street again. When they hit the sidewalk, he heard from his left a louder “Daddy!”

Wade’s mind stuttered for a moment, trying to catch up and look down at Ellie calmly without picking her up and spinning her in circles like he wanted to.

“Y-Yes, Ellie-belly?”

“Can we go for ice cream? On the way back, I mean?”

“Anything you want sweetheart.” He turned away from her knowing he’d give her the world if she asked.

* * *

One of the first times Peter was home with both Ellie and Miles, something went terribly wrong.

Peter didn’t think it would be that different from watching Miles. They’d had Miles for a whole year now. He was older and didn’t need as much attention as he used to. Ellie was older than him and compared to Miles, pretty much self-sufficient. Peter still remembered the first morning they’d had with her. He had gotten up early, full of nervous energy and decided to make waffles. He’d just about finished using up all the batter when Ellie walked out of her room. His nerves came back full force.

“Good morning!” Was the only thing willing to come out of his mouth. Winning over a toddler and winning over a 5-year-old seemed too different for Peter to feel any confidence in the latter.

She brushed past him, opened up all the drawers until she found both a bowl and cereal and then sat herself down at their table a few feet away. Peter’s stunned silence only lasted a couple seconds.

“Ellie?”

She turned to look at him.

“Did you not want waffles?” He asked gently.

Thankfully that morning, after being offered, she did eat her waffles.

But they’d gotten past all that, right? Ellie was still kind of quiet sometimes but she now openly asked for food and help when she needed it rather than fending for herself. Peter could handle this. At least, he thought he could handle it. Until Ellie made that “Um” noise but louder than usual and from the kitchen.

He’d been sitting in the living room with Miles who was playing with his toy race track. It could be dismantled so you could make ‘your very own’ special track. Peter had been helping Miles click the pieces together when he heard Ellie. Weird. Usually, she’d at least approach him if she needed help.

“Ellie?”

Not a peep.

Anxiety had started to settle in his stomach so Peter got up to pop Miles in his playpen before going to the kitchen to investigate. Ellie was standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding her hand up to her blank face. Peter didn’t even produce the sounds required to create the word ‘what’ before he noticed the blood dripping. Panic started to settle in, a very particular type of ‘parent’ panic. He’d been worried before, about both Ellie and Miles, but not like this. His heartbeat skyrocketed and he rushed over to kneel in front of her, grabbing her wrist to see her hand. Ellie hadn’t been afraid yet while living with Wade and Peter so she figured neither of them would hurt her; therefore, she didn’t pull away from Peter, even when he rushed towards her so quickly.

“Ellie??? Oh my God.” Peter couldn’t even focus on if she had even responded because of the rushing sound in his ears. He was freaking out. There was a small puddle of blood by her feet.

She had somehow managed to slice her hand between her thumb and forefinger. There was blood on her pants where it looked as though she’d tried to wipe it away. However, her hand was still dripping blood.

“Wait here.” Peter’s tone didn’t leave any room for argument, so Ellie stood still while Peter raced to the bathroom and came back just as quickly with bandage wrapping.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, trying to swallow the frantic undertone in his voice.

Ellie shook her head ‘no’.

“Okay.” He kissed her forehead “I’ve got to clean it so I can look at it okay?”

Peter wasn’t so much ‘composed’ as he was putting his panic away for another time when his kid didn’t need him. He grabbed some paper towel from the roll on their counter and ran it under lukewarm water. He knelt down and gently took hold of Ellie’s hand to clean around the cut. Thankfully, it wasn’t as deep as he thought it would be with all the blood around and was already beginning to clot. Peter could feel the adrenaline slowly leaving his system. He took his time wrapping her hand to make sure that it was properly bandaged. As his focus returned to the world around him, he noticed the knife by the sink. He stood up and his worry flared up again.

Ellie could sense him tense and her eyes followed his.

“I wanted to practice with swords like Daddy.” She explains.

Peter’s eyes widen.

“When did you ever see Daddy with swords?!”

“On TV.” Ellie replies, matter-of-factly.

She’d seen Wade suited up recently so she must have made the connection, having seen Deadpool on TV sometime before she met them. He doubts it was flattering coverage.

Peter nearly smacks himself in the face but settled for pinching the bridge of his nose. He tries to remember to take a deep breath and exhale slowly. She’s okay. It’s alright. He takes a couple seconds to practice his deep breathing so that he doesn’t cry. Ellie’s next words are what gets him to let it go.

“...Are you mad?” Ellie mumbles, looking down at her toes.

Peter looks down at her and guilt floods him full force.

“No! No, Elle-bell, I’m not mad. I was just worried. I was scared you were really hurt.”

“Oh,” Ellie says quietly.

Peter closes his eyes and sighs, tension leaving his body. He’s suddenly very tired.

At first, it’s so soft that he doesn’t feel the little arms trying to wrap around his legs. When he does, he sees that Ellie’s wrapped both arms around his knees as far as she can. He drops a hand to rest on her head and tousles her hair. Ellie turns her head up towards him and leans into his hand while appearing to examine him closely. She blinks at him through thick eyelashes, let's go rather abruptly and skips off to the living room where Miles is laughing and happy to see her.

Peter’s pretty sure that little girl could do absolutely anything and she’d still have his heart.

Later, when Wade comes home and Peter tells him what happened, he does burst into tears for a short minute or two before getting it together again. Wade feels bad he wasn’t home but Peter knows this is just stuff they have to learn as parents. Neither of them can be around every second of the day.

* * *

A couple of months pass by rather quickly. Ellie’s started decorating her room with stuff she picks out with Wade at the store as well as her drawings, which Peter tries not to focus on it, lest he get emotional… but his heart glows a little with pride that she finally feels like it’s really her room. That maybe she’s starting to believe she’s permanent.

It’s the winter holidays and New York is getting more snow than usual. The kids like playing in it on walks and Miles is extra excited to head to Aunt May’s this weekend to play in her backyard. Ellie’s a little more hesitant; they haven’t introduced her to May properly yet. Peter had talked to her about it and she had understood. They just wanted to get Ellie settled first.

Wade is currently standing in the living room, zipping up Ellie’s overnight bag that he’d just finished packing and watching Ellie be patient with Miles while he excitedly tells her about her ‘grandma’ and how fun May’s is. He is also telling her about the snowman he wants to build and asking if she’ll help him. She nods, quieter today than she’s been in months. Wade thinks its the nerves. Who knew five-year-olds got nervous? But Wade’s surprised every time that something reminds him that while yeah, they’re raising their kids, their kids are little people who aren’t going to need them someday and feel adult things like anxiety.

“Ellie, Miles!” Peter calls from their room and both kids immediately dart towards the sound of his voice. It makes Wade laugh but it’s so friggin sweet that he finds himself smiling and shaking his head.

After a minute or so of bustling in their room, Peter calls out “You’ve got Ellie’s bag right?”

“Sure do, cutie-pie!”

Peter’s breath of relief is audible.

Wade’s been messing around on his phone when he eventually sees them exit. Both Ellie and Miles are in their poofy winter coats with matching little hats in red with mittens. Peter’s got them on each hip, both arms around them while he bounces Miles slightly, trying to fix a strap that’s twisted on the bag across his chest.

Some moments like this catch Wade off guard. Seeing his boyfriend walk out of their bedroom, holding their kids, sometimes feels ridiculously unreal. He’s afraid he’s just having one long wonderful dream. He feels a little misty-eyed.

Peter looks up, catching the expression on Wade’s face as well as his stare. His eyebrows knit together.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Wade mumbles, stepping closer and intending to give Peter a quick kiss. He ends up kissing him more deeply than he’d meant to. Peter’s always been so easy to fall into and while he didn’t seem to expect it (he had stiffened for a second) he’s chasing Wade’s lips as he pulls away.

“ _I_ wanna kiss” Ellie whines and Wade laughs against Peter’s lips. He gives him one last chaste kiss quickly, trying not to focus on how glassy Peter’s eyes have gotten.

“Oh really?” Wade teases, leaning to give her a wet kiss on her nose. Ellie’s face scrunches up and Wade reaches to tickle her.

“Daddyyy!” She laughs, wiggling against Peter’s side before wiping her nose against his sweater.

“Hey!” Peter cry is meant to chastise but it comes out with more disbelief than genuine upset. He gets revenge by sticking out his tongue at her and then poking her cheek with it.

“Ew! You guys are gross.” Ellie complains, but leans into Peter anyway, resting her head on his shoulder.

Miles’ movement from the corner of his eye catches Wade’s attention and he sees him reach out his hands towards him. Wade leans down towards him slightly, letting the toddlers hands rest on his cheeks. He kisses Miles’ nose just as he had done Ellie’s. Miles’ face also scrunches up but he’s giggling too, hands still on Wade’s face. He moves to pull away but Miles’ hands are still reaching for him, his fists opening and closing in a ‘grabbing’ action.

“Well, I can see when I’m not wanted.” Peter huffs. Yet, he’s smiling softly the second that Wade moves Miles into his arms, gathering him up as he makes comfy, happy sighs.

Peter doesn’t think it through before he’s wrapped the arm that had been holding Miles around Wade, bringing them together in a tight bundle with the kids. With Miles on the left and Ellie on the right, the hug fits them together like puzzle pieces.

“Dad, you’re squishing us...” Ellie mumbles, face pressed tightly against Peter and Miles. Peter rubs his face in between the kids, squishing them a teeny bit tighter for a second.

“Baby boy, you know I love being wrapped up in you, but we’re gonna be late.” Wade announces into their awkward little huddle.

With a loud sigh, Peter stands straight again, adjusting Ellie on his hip before brushing past Wade on his way to the door.

“Come on, don’t want to be late!” Peter calls over his shoulder. Wade makes sure to pick up Ellie’s bag before they lock the door.


End file.
